


cozy

by platinumkkyu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, Somewhat Fluffy, The Author Regrets Everything, Voltron, honestly i liked writing this, i really have no idea why this came to mind, k l a n c e, keith is a soft boy who likes giving lance kisses, some mentions of war and implied ptsd and trauma so uh please note that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkkyu/pseuds/platinumkkyu
Summary: just a small klance fanfiction for y'all :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	cozy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ahahahaha hey, it's me, finally giving you some fanfiction :)
> 
> there's just a small cw/tw // for mentions of war and some implied ptsd and trauma. 
> 
> now, onto the oneshot :)

Lance looked out the window and smiled, a soft and sated expression taking over his face, the smile stretching from ear to ear.

October had finally come, and with it, the telltale chill that marked the coming arrival of autumn. The once bright green leaves on the foliage around them had begun to fade into dark, rich, muted colours, and they had begun to fall, spiraling down towards the ground. The chill was everywhere in the air, floating in on gentle breezes and gusts of wind.

Lance McClain liked to think of October as his favourite month of the Earth year. And, no, it was not only because his boyfriend was born in the same month, contrary to popular belief. There was tons of other stuff he liked about October, like the weather, the way the world seemed to shift to somewhere out of a fantasy, and Halloween, to name a few.

He did suppose he was a reason he liked the month. A small reason. Not that big, y'know, it's not as if he was the Earth and he was the Moon- okay, fine, maybe it felt like that sometimes to Lance.

Keith.

The man consumed the background thoughts of his mind, always there.

The two had ( officially ) gotten together after the war, to pretty much no one's surprise, because neither can really contain their emotions from showing around each other, y'know. After all, you barely have any time to have a label on whatever Lance and Keith were when you're basically tasked with helping save the universe and every other reality that exists with a few other people. 

Now, it was three years later after the war had finished and they lived together in an apartment in the city that had popped up around the Galaxy Garrison in the years Earth had begun to rebuild from the war.

He still thought about it sometimes, and thought about everything they'd been through.

Would they ever really be okay after all that?

Somedays, the answer was yes. Other days, it was maybe. Other days it was not at all.

But they were trying; trying to move on, and start again somewhat, and live like everyone else was, because after all, life goes on, and it doesn't stop. 

A soft click drew his attention away from his thoughts and the leaves swaying and falling outside the window and he turned towards the direction it came from. He was met with a smiling Keith, traces of sleep still evident in his appearance.

Keith walked over to where Lance was sitting by the window and leaned into him, softly pressing kisses along his jawline, down to his neck, and let out a hum of contentment as he reached over to kiss him square on the lips.

As Lance pulls Keith in closer, and they're wrapped up in each other, warm, cozy and safe from the outside's chill, he feels okay, and lets his worries slip away, even if they were for just a small while.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: um honestly it's n o t that great, but still i kinda liked writing it y'know, because it's small and sort of soft and like i feel like this might have been a potential scene if the show had an alternate ending ;-;
> 
> but still, i hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> writing stuffs: 
> 
> writing twt for random updates : pleiadeskkyu  
> tumblr: pleiadeskkyu


End file.
